


Maggie, Get My Gun

by MRScoolDazzle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domesticated Sanvers, F/F, It was late at night and we came up with this, Mon-El is not welcomed, Sanvers - Freeform, Sisters protecting each other, Sorry Not Sorry, SuperCorp, Supercorp is only mentioned, The scene from the Incredibles, We don't like Mon-El in this house, With Frozone and his wife, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRScoolDazzle/pseuds/MRScoolDazzle
Summary: Alex sees Mon-El's pod in the sky while getting ready for a date.





	Maggie, Get My Gun

**Author's Note:**

> welltodouseless and I were up late watching Supergirl and this came out my mouth. He beta read this for me and I am very greatful for always being there for me.
> 
> It's the scene from The Incredibles with Frozone and his wife.

Alex stood in her bathroom, prepping for her date night with her wife. She was so excited the are finally getting a chance to do this. They had both been putting in extra hours at their respective government agencies helping clean up the mess the Daxamite army left behind.

The brunette put on the last touches of her make up and smiled at her reflection. She could already smell the delicious dinner her partner was cooking and was thrilled to start the night.

As Alex walked into their bedroom, a sonic boom erupted from the sky. The DEO agent rushed to the window just in time to see a very familiar space pod fly across the sky.

“Oh, hell no!” exclaimed the agent.

She ran to the dresser and searched around in the drawers for her standard issue SIG Sauer P229. She hadn’t used it much since she inherited her alien pistol, but some monstrosities can only be taken down with lead.

She frantically threw clothes aside in her desperate attempt to find the weapon. After she tossed the dresser, she ran to her closet and pulled out her gun vault.

Alex opened the safe to reveal a variety of weapons, but the one she was searching for was not there.

“Honey!?” Alex yelled.

“What?” a call came from the kitchen.

“Where is my standard issue weapon?”

“What?”

Alex takes an exasperated breath. “WHERE. IS. MY. STANDARD. ISSUE. WEAPON?”

“I, uhhhh. Put it away.”

“Where?’

“Why do you need to know?”

“I NEED it!” Alex yelled frustratingly while tearing the bedroom apart.

“Uh uh! Don't you even think of runnin' off and doing no derring-do! We've been planning this dinner for two months!” Maggie called out still in the kitchen.

“My sister is in danger. Kara is in danger!”

“My EVENING'S in danger!” 

Alex stormed into the kitchen and yelled. “YOU TELL ME WHERE MY GUN IS, WOMAN! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD!”

The shorter woman put her hand on her hip and said. “GREATER GOOD?!? I AM YO' WIFE!!! I'M THE GREATEST GOOD YOU ARE EVER GONNA GET!!!!!!“

Alex rolled her eyes. “Maggie, Mon-El is back. I just watched Kara’s pod shoot out the sky.”

“No, he can’t be back. He would die. The lead in the air and all.”

“I spent two years rebuilding that pod. It was hers. I don’t know how he can be back, but Kara learned how to be happy again and her and Lena FINALLY went on a date. It took Kara a while, but she came the realization the emotional abuse wasn’t her fault and is moving past it. I’m not having some slave owning frat boy screw with her again.”

“Alex, we all hate him, but you can’t just execute him.”

“Mags, my method doesn’t currently rely on me killing him. I plan on giving him a hell of a shovel talk and convince him there are other cities or, even better, planets that he should go explore. I don’t like use on using my weapon for intimidation, but I will do what I have to to protect my family.”

Maggie nodded her head and turned to the microwave. She entered ‘7268377’ into the microwave keypad. The bottom of the microwave gave out and slowly revealed two SIGs with full magazines sitting on top of a foam bed.

“What? When?”

“Danvers. Now is not the time for questions. Let’s go rid Earth of the last Daxamite.”

Alex takes her wife into her arms and kisses her. “Alright Danvers, but from now on, I only do date night in tactical gear,” she says with a smile.

“Ride or die,” replies the detective.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Supercorp trash, come visit my tumblr MRScoolDazzle. I hardly peek out from the trash.


End file.
